


Perfection.

by ynikiforovv



Series: Chill Iwaois [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've been feelin the summery vibe lately, M/M, it was like 3:30, iwaoi's proably my favorite thing to write w this type of thing, just some descriptive stuff w hopefully pretty imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: I was feeling super chill and peaceful last night so I decided to write some pretty iwaois at 3 am whoopsbut I've really been feeling the summery vibe with my writing latelyso yeathis is all unedited atm so excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes





	Perfection.

Despite the fact that the sun had begun to dip below the horizon what felt like ages ago, it was hot outside.

 

Not quite melt your face off hot, but it was definitely still too hot to be laying in a hammock with another person.

 

Tooru and Hajime did it anyways.

 

Hajime loved the times like these, where he was laying with Tooru in the battered old hammock under Tooru’s deck surrounded by glowing fairy lights that gave the whole area a hazy, dreamlike feel with their warm yellowish glow.

 

The light they emitted complimented Tooru’s features perfectly, giving the soft golden brown eyes Hajime had always loved so much just a touch more of a golden shimmer that seemed to almost make them glow. The dim lights against the darkness caused dramatic shadows and bright highlights against Tooru’s face and hair, the normally dark shadows in his hair plunging even darker and the highlights even warmer.

 

He wasn’t sure how the lights changed his features like they did to Tooru’s, or if they did at all, but whether or not they did Tooru gazed up at him like he had been living in a world deprived of beauty and he had just stumbled across a single, perfect rose.

 

Tooru wore a tired, lackadaisical smile on his face as he reached his hands up to gently rest on Hajime’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing against his cheekbones and his fingers settling into place just under his jaw.

 

On instinct Hajime allowed his eyes to fall gently shut and he leaned into Tooru’s warm touch on one side, his cheek heavily resting in the palm of his left hand. Hajime could feel his right thumb continuing to gently caress his cheek, tracing lopsided circles on his skin as he gently turned his face until he could feel his lips gently brushing against the skin of Tooru’s palm.

 

Lifting his right arm from where it rested on one side of Tooru’s head, Hajime gently wrapped his fingers around Tooru’s wrist, trailing light, gentle kisses that were nothing more than a brush of his lips against his arm down his forearm.

 

This elicited a soft, breathy giggle from Tooru, and at the sound of it Hajime couldn’t help but smile.

 

He allowed his lips to linger at a spot about halfway between Tooru’s wrist and his elbow, simply resting there, before moving his face away and opening his eyes once more to look into Tooru’s almost-glowing golden brown ones.

 

Hajime took a moment to just take in every part of Tooru, the lackadaisical smile that had turned into a full grin, the light dusting of freckles across his cheeks from the sun that Tooru always complained about and his flushed cheeks from the sunburn that usually accompanied said freckles near the beginning of the summer while he was still forgetting to put sunscreen on.

 

Gently dropping Tooru’s wrist, Hajime let his hand fall back to the hammock and his elbow rest on one side of Tooru’s head again as he began to run his fingers through his hair, the soft, silky strands Tooru had always taken such meticulous care of slipping through his fingers like water through a crack in a glass tank.

 

Seeming to have finally grown impatient, Tooru used his left hand to gently pull Hajime’s face to his own, his movements slow and deliberate, hazy and dreamlike like the atmosphere that surrounded them.

 

Like the rest of his body, like the air outside, Tooru’s lips were warm against Hajime’s, soft and smooth and warm. 

 

His mind quickly became hazy, dreamlike, as Hajime allowed himself to simply immerse himself in the moment, sharing long, lingering kisses with Tooru.

 

Surrounded by fairy lights, laying atop Tooru in a hammock in weather way too hot to be this close to another person but doing it anyways, soft gentle touches everywhere. To Hajime, this was perfection.


End file.
